Answered Questions
by Kittibit Gaara
Summary: The title says it all.A talk show where your questions about Naruto are answered.
1. episode 1

**Hi there people! This is my second fanfic, even though I never finished my first one. Anyways, I thought this would be a good story to write. Enjoy and plz review!**

**Disclaimer:I own Naruto! **Sakura comes over and hits her on the head-Tell them the truth!-**I mean I don't own Naruto. **crawls into a corner crying

'words'-actions

**Episode 1**

Have you ever wondered about things you found were confusing? Well I'm here to answer those questions, starring your hostess, the one and only Me! I will ask questions for the Naruto characters and they might tell you the answer. Might being te key word.

**Q: **Alright, this first question is for Ino. Many of us were wondering, how you go to the restroom with all those bandages. Would you mind telling us?

**Ino:**...Who in their right minds would ask that question! **Sakura:**You know,I agree with her. **Ino:**Thanks Sakura! **Sakura:**Not you Ino-pig! I was also wondering about it. How do you go to the restroom? **Ino:**So it was you, Billboard-brow! **Sakura:**What did I do! **Ino:**You were the one who asked that question! You're going down! 'Ino starts to run and tackle Sakura down'

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppp. We interupt this program due to violence. This show will continue shortly.**

**Hostess:**Okay, we're back. Since Ino went crazy,we'll just have to ask her again at the end of the show. **Ino:**Sakura!Come back here! 'Ino chases Sakura in the background' **Hostess:**erm...moving on.

**Q: **This question is for Sasuke and Shino. Why does everyone in your family where clothes with big collars?

**Sasuke:**...I not even gonna answer that question. **Hostess:**What? Are you too cool to answer a stupid question like that? 'Sasuke activates sharingan' **Hostess:**uh...whatever. Anyways, whats your answer Shino? **Shino:**The way we dress is none of your business. **Hostess:**'sighs' Boys these days. They must be going through puberty. 'Shino unleashes his destruction bugs. Sasuke powers up his chidori. Hostess screams' Someone, call the exterminators and the insane asylum!

**Hostess:**Now that that's over with, on to the next question.

**Q:**This next question is from someone backstage. It's for Itachi. That person asked:What the hell is your reason for destroying your clan? And don't give me that "I want to prove I'm stronger" or "to see if you can use that hatred toward me " crap.

**Itachi:**Sasuke, if you wanted to ask me that, then come out and say it to my face. 'Sasuke comes out' Hello foolish little brother. **Sasuke:**Don't call me that!Now tell me why you killed them! **Itachi:**Because I... **Hostess:**Sorry to interupt but, I have another question. Sasuke, didn't you say the next time you see your brother, you were gonna kill him? **Sasuke:**Yea. Why? **Hostess:**Well he's right in front of you and your're not doing anything. **Sasuke:**Good point. Itachi, you are dead! 'Sasuke starts attacking Itachi. Itachi dodges every attack.' **Hostess:**Since Itachi and Sasuke are gonna destroy the studio pretty soon, lets bring out everyone.

'Everyone comes out except the studio workers.' **Hostess:**Ino, we decided to ask you the question next week. Is that alright. **Ino:**I would feel better if you didn't ask that question ever again. **Hostess:**Too bad Ino. We're gonna ask anyways. Well, last question before we go. Do you guys know that this is a live show? **Everyone:**What! **Sakura:**You mean everyone saw us try to kill each other on t.v! 'nod nod' Alright everyone...ATTACK!

**Hostess:**This concludes todays episode. Please tune in next week for another episode of** Answered Questions.**

**Captions brought to you by MacDonalds."Ba da ba ba-ba I'm lovin' it"**

Hello again! If your answers, well, haven't been aswered, please tell me and if you want, give me a question you want answered. And again, plz review!


	2. episode 2

**Hello again people! I'd like to thank naash for reviewing and Purple1 for putting me in his/her alert list. You guys rule!**

**Disclaimer: I'm being held captive by Tsunade right now so I have to say it: I do not own Naruto. Only the Hostess and the crew.**

'words'-actions

**Episode 2**

**Hostess: **Welcome back to Answered Questions. Last time, Sasuke and Itachi destroyed the studio and a mob of Naruto characters ran over the camera just to kill me. Now we're using our backup camera. This episode will be different than the last one. Today, our cameraman will show you what the Naruto characters do on their days off of work. You ready, Kyo? **Kyo:** Ready!

**Kyo:** First off, I would like to say a few things before I show you their lives. I wanted to say hi mom! Thanks for taking care of me and giving me an education. I love you! (AN: coughmama'sboycough :3) Okay, let's start off with Shikamaru.

with Shikamaru

' Shikamaru sleeping under a tree snoring' **Kyo:** ...That wasn't very interesting. Wait! Someone's coming. It's just Temari. I wonder what she wants. ' Temari sits next to shikarmaru and starts talking. Shikamaru wakes up and Temari kisses him. Temari leaves.' **Kyo:** Okay...what was that? She just comes over and kisses him. Oh look! Ino's coming. ' She walks up to him and holds his hand. Then they walk off together.' **Kyo:** Is it me, or does it look like Shika-_kun _is two-timing Temari and Ino? Well, moving on. Let's see what Kakashi is doing.

with Kakashi

**Kyo: **I'm at Kakashi's house, but I can't see him. He has to be here because I heared something. ' Kakashi comes out of the showers with only a towel on. Kyo turns off camera' **Hostess:** Kyo! Turn that camera back on! Hey are you listening to me! ' Kakashi's fangirls drooling at his body and face( he didn't wear his mask) with hearts in their eyes. **Kyo:** Sorry but this is a rated show and kids could be watching. Now, let's take a peek at Hinata.

with Hinata

' Hinata walks to a building and looks around to see if anyone is following her.'** Kyo: **It seems Hinata doesn't want anyone to know where she's going. ' tiptoe tiptoe. Kyo reads the name of the building and goes inside.' Alright, I'm inside the Dattebayo Recording Studio. Hinata looks like she's getting ready to sing. **Hinata:** umm...I'm r..ready to s..start. ' music starts'-

You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Though I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
When the darkness inside of you  
Makes you feel so small

When I see your true colors shining through  
I see your true colors and that's why I love you  
So, don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors  
Beautiful like a rainbow

Show me your smile  
And don't be unhappy  
Can't remember when  
I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
Just call me  
Because you know I'll be there

When I see your true colors shining through  
I see your true colors and that's why I love you  
So, don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors  
Beautiful like a rainbow

If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
Just call me  
Because you know I'll be there

When I see your true colors shining through  
I see your true colors and that's why I love you  
So, don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors  
True colors shining through  
I see your true colors and that's why I love you  
So, don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors  
Beautiful like a rainbow

- **Kyo:** Wow...that was amazing. Who knew Hinata had it in her.It was so...beautiful! ' Kyo and audience crying' I know none of you want me to leave Hinata, but we have to move on. Let's check on Neji.

with Neji

**Kyo:** It looks like Neji, Sasuke, and Itachi are at the Sunflower Cafe. They're all wearing sunglasses. Hmm...guess they don't want anyone to know who they are. ' Neji sips his drink while listening to Sasuke's and Itachi's arguement.' **Kyo:** I'm betting you all want to know what they're talking about, right. ' Kyo goes in closer' **Sasuke:** She's mine. Got that! **Itachi:** Like you can stand a chance. **Sasuke:** You don't even know anything about her! **Itachi:** At least I can give her what she wants. **Kyo:** I wonder who they're talking about. **Sasuke:** I'm telling you, Sakura is mine. Back off! **Itachi:** Sakura? I was talking about TenTen. **Audience: **O.o ' Neji spits out drink' **Neji:** What! Stay. Away. From. Her. **Itachi:** And if I say no? **Neji: **Then I'll jyuuken you all the way to the moon.(AN: I read that line from another fanfic) **Naruto:** Hey Neji, Sasuke, Itachi! Watcha guys doin'? **Fangirls:** What! 'fangirls screaming and running towards the cafe. Kyo gets run over'

**BEEP BEEP BEEP LOST SIGNAL BEEP BEEP BEEP LOST SIGNAL BEEP BEEP BEEP LOST SIGNAL BEEP BEEP BEEP **

**Hostess: **Great. We lost our cameraman. Send out our camerawoman. Mimi, get out there now! **Mimi:** Hi, I'm Mimi and I'll show you what the Naruto characters do in their freetime for the rest of the episode. **Hostess: **Yea yea, whatever. Just get out there. I got a show to do. **Mimi: **You know what, I don't like your attitude. I quit. **Hostess:** No wait! I'll double your pay! **Mimi:** Fine, I'll stay. Anyways, lets see what Gaara's doing.

with Gaara

' cricket cricket' **Mimi:** It's quiet out here. Oh, I see something. It looks like a..a black cat?(guess who.) **Temari: **Kankurou! Get back here! **Kankurou:** _meorw!_ _Hiss hiss. rrrrrrr!_ **Temari: **Kankurou! You need a bath! Get over here! **Kankurou:** How come Gaara doesn't need a bath! ' Gaara sits in a corner purring.' **Gaara: **Mweow? **Temari: **Arrgh...fine! He'll go first. Then will you promise to go after him? **Kankurou: **I'm not making any promises! **Temari: **Gaara. Here kitty. Come here.' Gaara turns fierce and runs away.' **Temari: **Gaara, get back here! **Mimi:** They seem busy. We should leave before Gaara runs toward us. Now where is Tsunade?

with Tsunade

**Tsunade: **You got any...3s? **Jiraiya: **Goldfish. You got any...queens? **Orochimaru:** Yea. Tsunade you got any...4s? **Mimi: **...Okay...this is getting wierd. I'm gonna leave now.

**Hostess: **Sorry, but we've run out of time for today's show. Hoped you enjoyed it and remember, if your questions need answering, then watch Answered Questions. See ya next week.

The song that Hinata sang was True Colors by Sarina Paris. Don't forget to review! Bai Bai.


	3. episode 3

**I'm back with another chapter! Yay, 2 reviews. Sure, my story isn't popular, but it's getting there. Sorry I could'nt update, but I had internet problems. But enough of my stupid ramblings please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you! I don't own Naruto. No matter how many times I beg.**

'word'-action

**Episode 3**

**Unidentified person: **Hiya! My name is Rika-chan and I'm 4 years old! My big sister, the Hostess, is sick today and I'm fiwing in for her. And I wost my toof so I sound a bit wierd. Wast time on Answered Qwuestions, we took a wittle peek at the wives of our favowite Nawuto characters. I should know. I saw it wast week and boy was it weird. Our cameraman, Kyo, is now in cwutches and a neck cwast, or whatever you cawit. Today, the audience wiw be asking the qwuestions so wet's begin!

**Rika-chan: **Now who in the audience wants to ask the first qwuestion? How about you. **naash: **Uh..yea. This is for Sasuke. I want to know, why do you like tomatoes? **Rika-chan: **Intewesting qwuestion. What's your answer, Sasu-chan? **Sasuke: **Don't call me that, you brat. And what I think about tomatoes are none of your business. But in my opinion...they taste good. Also, they're healthy for you.' He said in a whisper, but everyone heard him because he was holding a microphone' **naash: **Alright, if you know so much about them, then tell me. Is a tomatoe a fruit or a vegatable? ' Sasuke twitches, walks up to the audience and knocks naash unconcious' **Rika-chan:** Oh Sasu-chan...why did you do that?' Sasuke twitches'...uhh..ahem. Nevermind. Now on to our next qwuestion.

**Audience:** What about Ino's restroom thing? **Rika-chan:** Oh wea. So Ino, are you gonna tell us? **Ino:** The hell I will! And since you know I won't tell you, I'll tell you a lie. The bandages are actually shorts. **Rika-chan:** How do we know if it's weally a lie? You could be using weverse psychowogy on us. **Ino: **... shut...up. **Rika-chan:** Ah-ha. So it is a lie. Tell us the truth! Oh nevermind. Let's just move on. Next question please.' Ino used her shintenshin no jutsu, or mind-body switch jutsu, on the poor 4 year old. after she said that, Ino let go or her jutsu.'

**Rika-chan:** You with the ...umm.. consti... consti.. uhh...oh wea, constipated wook on your fwace. Do you have a qwuestion? **person: **Who, me?' person said while pointing at himself.' **Rika-chan:** Yes you. **person:** My name's Alan and I do not have a f-ing constipated face you little b-tch.' Rika-chan starting to cry in a corner. Security shows up and drags Alan out.' **Rika-chan:** _'sniffle sniffle' _Is the cwazy man gone yet? _'sniffle'_ **Crewmember:** Yea he's gone.

**Rika-chan:** Yay! Now, who wants to ask a qwuestion? Yes, you. **Cha Siu Bau: **Me and my friends, Piggy and Harwy want to know if you had your security beat up Alan cuz he's our ride out of here. **Rika-chan:** 'Blink blink' Who's Awan? Do you mean that cweepy man who yelled at me? Secuwity! **Piggy:** Haha. You can't get us that easily! Bwah hahaha! **Harwy: **Catch us if you can!

zzZzzZzzZ beeeeeeppp

**Due to the fact that everything is going crazy,we have decided to cancel today's show

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short. It's just that I have no ideas whatsoever. **

**And so I don't lose any braincells trying to write this story, please read and review. Also, give me any ideas or questions you have for my story.**

**Thank you and Bai Bai.**


End file.
